The anecdotes of Volturi
by tvd007
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce que peuvent bien faire les Volturi en dehors de leur mission de faire respecter la loi ? Non ? Jamais ? Dans ce cas, vous êtes tombés au bon endroit. Venez donc découvrir toutes les petites anecdotes sur la vie quotidienne de nos vampires préférés (ou pas).
1. Démétri et ses cheveux

**_Bonjour :)_**

_**Ceci n'est pas une fiction. C'est juste des petites histoires drôles sur le quotidien des Volturi que j'avais envie d'écrire. Les anecdotes que je vais raconter n'ont pas forcément de liens entre elles pour la plupart. Les Cullen apparaîtront peut-être dans quelques unes. Quant aux nombres, je ne sais pas encore. Comme ce n'est pas une histoire, je suis libre d'en rajouter autant que je souhaite. Je vais commencer par viser une vingtaine. On verra par la suite (=**_

_**Mes petites histoires porteront principalement sur les 7 principaux Volturi qui nous sont apparus (Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix) mais de temps à autre, je ferais intervenir Heidi ou encore Chelsa.**_

_**Alors comme les anecdotes n'ont pas de suite, je les posterai dès que j'ai de nouvelles idées ainsi que le temps étant donné que j'ai deux fictions en cours et que j'ai un planning assez chargé.**_

_**Bon ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Twilight.**_

* * *

**Démétri et ses cheveux**

Ce matin et comme très souvent, Félix vint chercher son compagnon et fidèle ami Démétri pour une nouvelle mission. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il toqua une deuxième fois. Toujours pas de réponse.

Alors Félix prit la décision d'entrer sans avoir été invité.

Il fut totalement stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Son ami était bel et bien présent mais il était figé sur place telle une parfaite statue. Il n'était pas encore totalement habillé. Torse nu mais aussi les cheveux non coiffés. Ces derniers partaient d'ailleurs dans tous les sens. C'était bien l'une des rares fois que Félix les voyait ainsi. Démétri tenait également deux tubes à gel, un dans chaque main, qu'il fixait.

- Démétri ? L'appela Félix.

Aucune réponse ou mouvement du blond.

- Oh bon sang ! Ne me dites pas qu'il a passé la nuit entière ainsi. Se lamenta Félix.

Bien entendu, l'immobilité totale était quelque chose de récurrent chez les vampires. Ces derniers pouvaient d'ailleurs passer des jours et des jours sans bouger. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui choquait Félix.

C'était le fait que son ami soit non seulement en retard et que Jane allait sûrement piquer une crise, mais en plus son ami semblait indécis sur la manière dont il devait se préparer. Lui qui était toujours si impeccable, si bien ordonné, ne doutant jamais de lui et surtout ponctuel, le voilà désormais en plein désarroi.

- Bon quand y'en a marre, il y a Malabar comme disent les humains !

Et n'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Félix s'avança dans la pièce et vint secouer le traqueur comme un vulgaire pommier.

- Eh oh ! Mister perfect ! On se réveille !

- Hm ?

Démétri sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête et la tourna vers Félix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Félix ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que Jane nous attend et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a horreur d'attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute !

- Oui, je sais. Répondit très calmement Démétri.

Oui, visiblement, il y avait un problème même un très gros problème.

Jane ne se privait pas de se venger sur ses compagnons lorsqu'ils osaient la faire attendre. Aussi, elle ne se priverait certainement pas de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur eux deux. Et Démétri le savait très bien.

- Jane va nous passer un savon !

- Je sais. Répéta Démétri toujours tout aussi calme.

Visiblement, quelque chose l'effrayait davantage que de passer un sale quart d'heure sous le pouvoir de Jane.

Félix regarda alors son ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Démétri.

- Tu sais que tu commences à faire peur ? Lui avoua Félix.

Démétri se tourna alors entièrement vers lui. Il retourna les tubes de gel dans ses mains afin que Félix puisse y lire l'inscription dessus.

- À ton avis, lequel ? Demanda très sérieusement Démétri en présentant très attentivement les deux tubes.

- Heu...

Autant avouer que Félix venait d'être pris à court. Il ne mettait jamais du gel et bien que son ami en mettait quotidiennement, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces produits.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- On ne peut plus. C'est très important.

- Et tu fais comment d'habitude ?

- J'ai changé de marque. Je voulais essayer de nouveaux mais là, je suis en pleine réflexion.

- Magnifique. Je suis très heureux pour toi mais si tu ne bouges pas ton cul, Jane va vraiment nous passer un savon !

- Il est hors de question que je sorte sans avoir mis du gel ! Jane et le monde peuvent bien attendre ! Lui répondit le blond en s'emportant.

Décidément, Démétri avait vraiment perdu la tête, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Félix savait que son ami tenait à être toujours parfait et bien coiffé, mais là, cela en devenait de l'obsession pure. D'autant plus qu'il avait perdu la notion du danger que Jane et son pouvoir représentaient. Car en temps normal, son ami était toujours calme, qu'importe la situation. Et là, il devenait presque fou.

Désormais, plus rien ne comptait pour le blond à part ses cheveux et nul doute qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce tant qu'il ne se serait pas décidé.

- Très bien. On va trancher à pile ou face. Décida alors Félix.

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser le hasard décider. C'est trop important. Imagine que le hasard désigne le mauvais.

- Alors comment faire ?

- Je vais prendre le tube bleu.

- Hein ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas lequel choisir !

- Félix, voyons ! À qui crois-tu parler ? Depuis le début, je savais que je devais utiliser le bleu mais prendre une telle décision sur un nouveau produit, cela demande de la réflexion. Je voulais simplement voir si tu savais. Bon maintenant, je vais me préparer. Sors, veux-tu ?

Félix ne se fit pas prier. Tel un automate, il sortit de la chambre de Démétri. Il n'en revenait toujours. Tout ça pour du gel ? D'accord, Démétri avait de beaux cheveux et pareils cheveux devaient s'entretenir, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même !

- Où est Démétri ? Lui demanda Alec un peu plus tard dans un des couloirs.

- Il se prépare. Tu savais toi qu'on pouvait passer une nuit entière à méditer sur un nouveau produit ?

- Quoi ? Fit Alec ne comprenant visiblement rien.

- Moi non plus. Après des siècle de vie, je viens aujourd'hui d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Alec regarda Félix comme s'il était fou mais ce dernier se contenta de poursuivre son chemin. Une chose était certaine : Félix n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

**_Voilà pour cette première anecdote ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_**

**_Tout d'abord, sachez que Démétri est mon Volturi préféré ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec lui car dans les films il est toujours tout bien coiffé ^^ Alors forcément, le gel devait intervenir à un moment ou à un autre._**

**_La prochaine fois, ce sera Caïus à l'honneur._**


	2. Démétri et ses cheveux 2

**_Bonsoir :D_**

**_Me voici avec une deuxième petit histoire à vous conter (= Comme j'ai commencé avec Démétri, je vais continuer encore avec lui. Après c'est promis, je changerais de personnage ;)_**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Twilight._**

* * *

**Démétri et ses cheveux 2**

C'est bien connu, chacun possède ses petites habitudes. Et il en va de même pour les vampires. Chez les Volturi, on pouvait d'autant plus remarquer ces petites habitudes qui, pour certains, pouvaient paraître étrange.

Par exemple, Félix avait l'habitude de faire plusieurs fois dans la même journée le tour complet du château. Après tout, Félix étant très grand. Il avait sans doute besoin d'espace. Il faut le comprendre.

Marcus, lui, on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de mouvements qu'il faisait en l'espace d'une journée. Plus figé et ennuyé que lui, on ne pouvait pas trouver pire. Il restait ainsi des heures et des heures assis sur une chaise, que ce soit à la bibliothèque où sur son trône.

Quant à Caïus, lui, on pouvait également compter sur les doigts de la mains les rares fois dans sa vie où il avait sourit. Pas certain qu'on parvienne à cinq. Aussi, le vampire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un albinos, semblait avoir décidé qu'il passerait son éternité à être de mauvaise humeur. C'était une habitude comme une autre après tout.

Mais l'attitude qui tendait à être le plus étrange parmi les Volturi, était sans aucun doute celle de Démétri. Le traqueur avait une seule et grande obsession dans sa vie : ses cheveux. Mise à part Edward Cullen, aucun autre vampire ne pouvait rivaliser avec les cheveux de Démétri. Plus ordonné et coiffé que lui, on ne pouvait trouver. Mais le problème chez le blond, c'était qu'il en faisait un peu trop. Même un peu beaucoup et voir tout simplement trop.

Depuis l'invention ingénieuse du gel par les humains, on pouvait être certain que le traqueur prenait soin d'en mettre quotidiennement. Et comme il tendait à la perfection, il en mettait tout naturellement trop. Aussi, on pouvait sentir dans tout le château l'odeur du gel. Et comme il était le seul à en mettre, on pouvait être certain que c'était lui.

Hors ce matin-là, lorsque Démétri sortit de sa chambre, une étrange odeur lui emplit aussitôt les narines. L'odeur de l'encens. Mais pourquoi faisait-on brûler de l'encens au juste dans le château ? Avait-il manqué quelque chose ?

Intrigué, il se dépêcha d'aller aux nouvelles. Il tomba rapidement sur Afton et Chelsa, tout deux portant plusieurs bâtons d'encens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? Demanda le blond.

- Ah Démétri ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? On fait une battue. Lui répondit Chelsa avec un grand sourire.

- Une battue ? Mais contre quoi ?

Chelsa regarda Afton et tout deux s'esclaffèrent.

- Mon pauvre Démétri. Si tu n'es pas au courant, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre. Bon excusons-nous, mais on a encore tout le château à parsemer d'encens.

Encore plus perplexe, Démétri poursuivit sa route. Il entra dans la salle des maîtres mais seul Marcus s'y trouvait. Toute la pièce était également baignée de l'odeur de l'encens où de nombreux bâtons brulaient. Démétri regarda alors Marcus mais ce dernier fixait un point, le regarda dans le vide. Il était figé. Il était donc inutile de l'interroger car il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses.

Dépité, il quitta la salle. À sa sortie, il tomba sur les jumeaux. Eux aussi portés de l'encens. Cependant à son approche, les jumeaux eurent tout deux une réaction. Jane pinça les lèvres et Alec sourit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait une battue avec de l'encens ?

- Et tu oses poser ? Lui rétorqua Alec en se retenant de rire.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me cache les choses ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que poses encore la question. À ta place, j'aurai honte et je serais immédiatement aller m'excuser auprès des maîtres. Lui dit ensuite Jane.

Pinçant plus que jamais les lèvres, elle poursuivit son chemin imité par Alec qui jeta un dernier regard moqueur sur le traqueur.

Bon visiblement, cela le concernait lui. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'Aro et Caïus décident de faire une battue avec de l'encens ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi de l'encens ? Généralement, on utilisait cela pour se débarrasser d'une autre odeur. Une odeur ? Oh ! Et si par hasard c'était pour ...

- Tiens, te voila enfin ! Lança la voix amusée de Félix.

Démétri se retourna. Félix était tout sourire. Lui aussi avait des bâtons d'encens. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et sans lui demander l'avis, il lui fourra dans les mains quelques bâtons.

- Tiens. Puisque c'est toi le responsable, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est nous aider à nous débarrasser de la puanteur.

- La puanteur ? Répéta Démétri scandalisé.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute. Il avait comprit la raison de toute cette étrange agitation. Il pinça alors à son tour les lèvres dans une parfaite imitation de Jane.

- Et depuis quand est-ce un problème ? À ce que je sache, cela n'a jamais dérangé personne.

- Mais depuis que tu as changé de marque voyons.

- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème contre l'Oréal ?

- Ah ! Et pas qu'un peu. Ton gel put dans tout le château. C'est horrible. On ne parvient pas à s'en débarrasser. Alors, on a décidé d'organiser cette battue dans ton dos.

- Très ingénieux, vraiment. Mais désolé de vous décevoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de re changer de marque.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ? Pourtant, il existe des centaines non ?

- Peut-être. Mais l'Oréal est unique.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'Oréal. Parce que je le vaux bien !

Et Démétri, tout fier, abandonna son ami en lui redonnant les bâtons d'encens.

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**

**_La prochaine fois, c'est promis, je change de personnages. Je ne sais pas encore sur qui je vais faire. Ce sera sûrement Jane ou Caïus. J'ai quelques petites idées déjà pour eux._**


End file.
